my_little_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Memorable Events
=Memorable Events- By Sky High= This page covers many events that have happened, including any character! We won't limit these just to Canons. Here are some that have been fun: The Summer Sun Celebration of 2014 Here, we drank cider, partied ALL night, and had cake that Spike and Pinkie Pie made. It was a great time! Rainbow Dash had a little problem with Soarin', and I don't know what that resulted in because those two went to perform with the rest of the Wonderbolts! The night lasted, and everypony had fun. Apple Bloom's Growth Spurt Apple Bloom, while sitting quietly, suddenly POOF'd and became HUGE! She crushed rooftops, and spoke in the "royal" Princess Voice. It was pretty funny, although it died down fast. The Tree Snare in the Everfree Forest This one, of course, took place in the EverFree forest. Sky High stepped on a twig and got tangled in a rope, hanging from a tree. He sang a song, about how he TOTALLY should stay out of the woods, and he wrote a note to Twilight on a cookie. That's hardcore. The Princess eventually found the cookie, and sent Surprise and Fleet Foot to go rescue him. It made everypony groan, because even I think he could've just untied the rope. Snoarin' Soarin' Soarin', one day, had decided to take a nap. He fell asleep, into a deep one, too. He ignored the AngelVoices, and literally fell into the dream world! In this place, floating pies are as rare as street lamps. This event has lasted 2 days, and it gets weirder! Rainbow Dash got herself stuck in there, too! She and Soarin' floated around the world, and eventually fell into a void, where they fell for a limited eternity, almost telling jokes- until Sky High fell asleep, too! He fell into the dream world, and dug into a cloud, where he fell upon Rainbow and Soarin'. They all grew horns, and Sky may have shot a stream of kittens out of his and yelled, in the voice of seven ponies at once, "FEEEEED THE SEETHING IN THE PIT OF TARTARUUUUS!!" Later, Twilight came into the dream world. While trying to rid everypony of their new horns... Soarin' actually rid '' 'everypony ' of their horns. Twilight lost hers, and, ''may have threatened to rip Soarin's wi- oh, never mind. After Rainbow had threatened Soarin' of the same thing, he said: "No, wait! Listen Rainbow, I'm your hero. Let's be nice or I'll tell Spitfire to never let you in the academy again." He smirked. Soarin' eventually gave Twilight back her horn, and hugs ensued. Twilight got embarrssed because she hugged Soarin, who also got embarrsed. Blushes appeared and then they all gathered 'round (Said Sky looks lovely in his gown) (sorry) and FLASH! They were back, awake! ...and then Cheese Sandwich appeared, saying "CHEESE IS HERE!" a little too late. Personal Favorite Quote: *"Twilight and Soarin, sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-SQUEE!" -Sky High The Grand Galloping Gala (Written by Twilight) As it goes every year, the Gala was a fun and exciting time for everypony. Twilight spent her first Gala as Princess and meeted and greeted. Rarity spent her time talking with ponies and not hanging with Prince Blueblood. Fluttershy played with the animals in the garden. Even Apple Bloom got to go as she and her sister Applejack sold apple foods. Rainbow Dash peformed a sonic rainboom and talked with some of the famous Wonderbolts, while Surprise got sick, and Pinkie Pie had to "revive" her with the help of Rapidfire. Pinkie and Surprise sung and peformed on stages to the audience as well. Let's get this par-tay started! ~Pinkie Monster? What Monster? One day, just because, Sky High plopped down in the middle of the town square, with a very serious look on his face. His problem? There was a monster under his bed. He called over Twilight and Rainbow Dash (and Fluttershy, but she left.) to help him. They made fun of him, saying they should get the princess, and he said, STOPIT! BECAUSE IT'S REAL! Foal'd? One day in Equestria, a strange spell occured from Princess Twilight. Out of nowhere, all the grown up ponies turned into foals, and all the foals turned into grown up ponies! Rainbow Dash and some of the members of the Wonderbolts tried to figure out what was going on. Soon Twilight went to Zecora's and the problem was fixed. Category:Events Category:RP Category:RP events